


Five-0 by Moonlight

by Yumikire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M, just testing the waters, mcdanno, mickdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumikire/pseuds/Yumikire
Summary: What if Danny hadn't ended up in Hawaii cause his ex-wife got a job in L.A? Instead his life takes a whole different turn when he keeps running into this pain in the ass private investigator Mick St. John who constantly seems to show up at all of his crime scenes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this perusing my google-drive. Not sure if I'll continue it unless people want me too. I need some motivation to keep it going so comment with your ideas and your feelings on it. I'll need to support.

L.A. was the last place Danny had ever expected to end up in his life. Though with the divorce, and Rachel’s new job, that was where his daughter Grace went and, in the process, Danny. He figured he should be grateful it wasn’t Hawaii, like had been the plan originally, but things had changed last minute and so here he was in Los Angeles. 

One case in and he already deeply missed Jersey. L.A. was just so Hollywood, and the media drove everything to ridiculous extremes. Example number one: a Hearst college student, Kelly Foster, was found murdered and floating in a fountain. Somehow one of the paparazzi had managed to get photos of the body and, upon seeing the two puncture wounds visible on her neck, had decided that a vampire was responsible. “Vampire Slaying Rocks L.A.” was the actual headline and Danny had to resist the urge to throw his phone out the car window. Only in this city would an imaginary supernatural being actually be considered a suspect in a murder, you know as opposed to a flesh and blood human being. 

To make matters worse, there was a private investigator by the name of Mick St. John who kept showing up at his crime scenes. The first time they met had been at the dead girl’s apartment. It was fairly late in the evening, the sun having long since disappeared from the sky. Danny had decided to go back over the place to see if anything was overlooked. With so many cops in one space, and so much motion and energy filling the room it would be easy for smaller details to be over looked. If there was one thing years of experience had taught him, it was that the smallest details were often the most important. Pulling out the keys to the apartment, he unlocked the door and stepped into the dark room groping the wall for the light switch. Before he could find it however a small shuffling noise made him glance into the room itself. A tall dark figure stood looming next to the victim’s desk, hand in one of its open top drawers.

“Detective Danny Williams, LAPD hands in the air!” Danny shouts, gun out of its holster. 

“Whoa man, take it easy. My name is Mick St. John, and I’m a private investigator.” Keeping his gun still trained on the man, Danny flipped on the elusive light switch and walked closer.

“Let’s see some ID then.” Danny replied, pointing to his own badge clipped on his belt, then watched as the man slowly pulled out a brown wallet from his breast pocket and held it out for inspection.

“So who are you working for Mr. St John?” Danny asked holstering his gun.

“That falls under my client confidentiality agreement Mr. Williams,” the investigator responded with a smirk before turning away. Danny gritted his teeth to keep his temper in check before walking over to look over the man’s shoulder. Mick was holding a silver pendent, two batwings flaring off of both sides.

“I remember seeing something similar to this in Kelly’s car. It was hanging off her rearview mirror.”  
“It’s an Egyptian hieroglyph. An insignia for an ancient blood cult.” Replied Mick off-handly, pulling out a small vial of blood from inside the pendant. 

Danny turned away and groaned, hands shooting out in exasperation. “Great, more vampire mumbo jumbo.” 

“There’s no such thing as vampires,” stated the brunet. Danny shot him an unimpressed look.

“Oh you don’t say? Still, given all the goth-o-rama in this room it seems like the vic might have had a thing for them.” 

“Yeah, I guess they’re coming back in style.”

“Fantastic, another ridiculous fad to suffer through.” Mick raised an eyebrow,

“I doubt it will be that bad.”

“You, my friend, do not have an 8 year old daughter. I already have to deal with One Direction and Hannah Montana as it is.” Turning back Danny looked at the vial of blood in Mick’s hand, “Here, give that to me and I’ll take it to the police to analyze.”

Before Mick could hand it over, Danny felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. Taking it out, he smiled gently when he saw the name on the caller ID, and turned around to answer. “Hey monkey, how was your first day of school?”

“Great Danno! I’ve already started making some new friends, and I got picked to take care of the class’ pet rabbit this weekend.”

“Well that’s fantastic! I’ll have to stock up on carrots! Listen monkey, I’m in the middle of work right now can I call you back in an hour?”

“Sure Danno! I love you!”

“Love you too monkey.”

Putting his phone away he turned around. “Sorry, my daughter called and-” Mick was nowhere to be seen, along with the blood vial. 

"Son of a bitch."


End file.
